thanks, my wife
by NatsukiNa
Summary: Sai lelah, Ino lelah, tapi Inojin malah menangis di tengah malam. Stress deh mama papanya Inojin. #FLORE18


All characters belong to Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

 **Thanks, my wife**

For #FLORE18 / THANKS

.

.

.

Lewat tengah malam Sai keluar dari kantor Hokage. Dirinya baru saja menyerahkan laporan misi yang... gagal. Musuh kabur ke desa Kiri, Sai ingin mengejar tapi rekan setimnya yang merupakan ninja medis terluka parah. Belum lagi logistik mereka sudah habis jadi terpaksa misi mengejar musuh ditunda dulu. Yang penting ia sudah tahu tujuan musuh, besok pagi-pagi sekali tim Naruto yang lanjut mengejar mereka di desa Kiri.

Hal itu sedikit banyak membuat mood Sai jadi jelek. Ia adalah mantan shinobi Anbu Ne. Misi kelas A seharusnya bisa dengan mudah ia atasi. Tapi nyatanya apa? Musuh kabur dan sempat-sempatnya mereka mengacungkan jari tengah pada Sai, si kapten misi. _Sialan!_

Langkah Sai makin cepat menuju kediaman Yamanaka, rumahnya. Ia ingin segera istirahat mendinginkan kepalanya. Suasana hatinya sangat buruk. Sejak menikahi Ino, Sai kini sudah bisa merasakan berbagai macam emosi, tapi sekarang perasaan marahnya mendominasi.

"Aku pulang,"

"Sai, syukurlah kau sudah pulang," Ino menghambur ke ruang depan, tangannya menggendong bayi Inojin. Wajah Ino agak pucat dan rambut emasnya awut-awutan.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sai datar sambil melepas sepatunya. Ino tersenyum lemah. Ia mengelap pipinya sebentar lalu mendekati suaminya. "Selamat datang, anata," senyum Ino. Sai balas tersenyum walau hatinya lelah dan ingin sekali memeluk kasur.

"Aku tidur dulu ya, selamat malam," Sai langsung pergi ke kamar, meninggalkan Ino sendirian -ah ralat, berdua dengan Inojin yang sudah tidur pulas di lengannya- di ruang depan rumah mereka. Ino menghela nafas. Suaminya pasti lelah baru pulang dari misi... _dan sepertinya misinya tak berjalan lancar,_ pikir Ino sedih. Wanita itu pun kembali ke kamar Inojin, menidurkan bayi mungilnya itu di kotak bayinya.

Setelah Ino memastikan bayi Inojin sudah benar-benar tertidur lelap, Ino kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Suaminya sudah tidur dalam gelungan selimut mereka. Ino duduk di pinggir ranjang, membuang nafas pelan, merasakan tubuhnya sangat lelah.

Kau tahu? Sejak subuh tadi Ino tidak tidur sekejap pun. Pagi hari ia mengantar Inojin ke tempat penitipan anak, lalu bekerja di Divisi Intelijen Konoha. Sorenya sepulang kerja ia menjemput Inojin. Malamnya saat hendak tidur, Inojin tiba-tiba rewel. Anak bayinya itu mengamuk dan menangis sangat kencang.

"Papa papa papa papa papa!!!" teriak Inojin sebelum tidur. Manusia mungil itu kangen papanya, sudah satu bulan Inojin tidak melihat papa. Ino stress. Sudah di kantor banyak kerjaan, malamnya pula anaknya rewel ingin bertemu Sai.

Terpaksa Ino menggendong babynya itu yang menangis keras. Mendengar suaranya yang memekakkan telinga, Ino ikut menangis. Betapa tidak? Dirinya lelah, capek, ingin tidur, kesal, tapi harus menggendong anaknya. _Beginikah rasanya jadi ibu?_ Ino seketika ingat almarhum ibunya...

Untunglah nasib baik datang pada nyonya muda Yamanaka itu. Setelah empat jam menangis tiada henti ingin bertemu papa, akhirnya Inojin tertidur.

Akhirnya!

 **AKHIRNYAA!!**

Ino merasa sangat bahagia, tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, ia menangis bahagia. Akhirnya Ino bisa tidur dengan nyenyak! Tak lama kemudian suara pintu depan terbuka. Suaminya pulang.

Sebelum tidur Ino memperhatikan wajah Sai dalam kegelapan kamar mereka. Ah sudah satu bulan suaminya pergi, pantas saja Inojin kangen. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk di otak Ino seperti misi Sai tampaknya tidak mulus, besok ada rapat besar di rumah sakit Konoha, stok bunga di toko hampir habis, dan berbagai macam lainnya tapi ia harus tidur. Tidur. Tidur. Tidur. _Setidaknya Sai sudah kembali jadi Inojin pasti senang_ , senyum Ino terakhir sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

.

Kau tahu, anak bayi punya ritme tersendiri. Mereka, makhluk-makhluk kecil dan imut itu, terkadang memang tidak peduli apapun. Yang penting keinginan mereka tercapai.

Seperti sekarang, di kediaman Yamanaka jam dua dini hari.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!!!"

Mata Sai langsung terbuka lebar. _Inojin menangis_ , keluhnya dalam hati. Terpaksa tubuhnya beranjak dari tidur dan pergi ke sumber polusi suara di pagi buta, kamar anaknya.

"Inojin ada apa?" tanya Sai dengan nada lelah. Bayinya itu sudah duduk di box tidurnya dan menjulurkan tangan. "Hhaaaaaaa aaaaaa," Sai pun menggendongnya dengan setengah hati.

"Kau kenapa anak manis?" tanya Sai pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Inojin. Kelelahan masih menguasai tubuhnya. Inojin tetap menangis dan merengek-rengek.

"Mama aa mamaaa," rengek si bayi. Sai kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Di ranjang, istrinya masih saja berbaring. Sai tahu Ino juga sudah terjaga tapi kenapa istrinya itu tidak menggendong Inojin?

"Ino, bangun. Inojin mau digendong olehmu," sungut Sai. Ino mendengus pelan. "Kau saja ya Sai, gendong dia. Aku capek sekali," kata Ino malas. Sungguh deh, baru sejam lalu Ino tidur, si bayi itu bertingkah lagi.

"Ino, aku juga capek. Aku baru pulang dari misi. Kau saja yang gendong," balas Sai, tangannya terus menepuk pelan punggung bayi kecilnya itu. Dalam hatinya ia merasa sedikit kesal dengan Ino, apa istrinya itu lupa Sai baru berada di rumah ini setelah sebulan lamanya pergi menjalankan misi?

"Sai, aku juga capek seharian kerja. Belum lagi tadi malam Inojin sudah menangis empat jam. Aku baru tidur satu jam, Sai," Ino pun tak mau kalah. Kepalanya pusing sekali demi Tuhan, itulah sebabnya ia tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Huaaa aaaaa aaaaaa...!!!"

Teriakan Inojin membuat papa mamanya makin kesal. Sai dan Ino masih sama-sama ngantuk, lelah. Tapi anak mereka yang biasanya lucu dan kalem ini jadi rewel minta ampun, waktunya tidak tepat pula. Tengah malam dimana shinobi-shinobi aktif seperti Sai dan Ino harusnya istirahat dengan nyenyak malah harus terjaga menenangkan si bayi.

"Setidaknya Ino, bantulah aku. Kenapa Inojin menangis keras begini?" kening Sai mengerut. Tak pernah sekalipun ia sangka tangisan bayi mampu membuat jiwanya stress. Ino terpaksa bangun meski kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

"Bawa sini Inojin,"

Sai meletakkan bayi Inojin di ranjang lalu menyalakan lampu baca. Ino merenggut dalam hati. _Masa begini saja Sai tidak tahu apa penyebabnya? Seorang Anbu Ne terlatih masa tidak tahu menangani bayi?_ pikirnya kesal.

Wanita berambut pirang itu memeriksa popok Inojin tapi tak ada apa-apa disana. Tidak pup, oke. Lalu menyodorkan jari ke mulut Inojin, dan anak itu segera meraupnya.

"Dia lapar," Ino menoleh pada Sai. "Cepat buatkan susu," Sai segera pergi ke dapur melaksanakan perintah Ino.

Kemudian Ino menggendong-gendong Inojin. Ajaib, pelan-pelan teriakan Inojin melemah, memang masih menangis tapi tidak sekeras tadi. Kelegaan menyeruak di hati Ino.

"Ini susunya," tak sampai satu menit Sai datang menyerahkan sebotol susu. "Su... suu.. Suu..." oceh Inojin menunjuk botol yang dipegang Sai, jelas sudah bayi bermata biru itu kehausan.

"Hhffff..." kedua pasang Yamanaka tersenyum lega. Mereka mengamati bagaimana si makhluk kecil begitu menikmati susunya. Teriakannya lenyap sudah, suasana kembali hening.

"Ngantukku hilang," kata Ino lirih. Matanya sayu memandang bayi kecilnya. "Yeah sama, aku juga," sahut Sai.

"Tapi pusingnya tetap. Kepalaku masih sakit," Ino memegang pelipisnya. Akhirnya ia sadar belakangan ini dirinya memang kurang tidur. Semua dimulai sejak Sai pergi misi sebulan yang lalu. Disaat yang bersamaan rumah sakit Konoha mengadakan rapat tahunan, Ino sebagai ninja medis tentu harus menghadirinya. Belum lagi pekerjaan di divisi intelijen yang memang sudah sangat menyita waktunya dan pesanan rangkaian bunga dari pelanggannya di toko bunga Yamanaka. Semua itu membuatnya lelah. Sejak Sai pergi, tak ada yang membantu Ino mengurus Inojin di saat malam, buah hati mereka yang baru berumur 8 bulan.

Sai membuang nafas. Istrinya tampak tertekan. Malam ini baru ia sadari wajah Ino kurang bercahaya seperti dulu. Kantung matanya agak hitam dan berkali-kali ia mendengar Ino mendesah lelah. Sebelumnya Sai tak pernah melihat Ino seperti ini, baru ditinggal misi sebulan, Ino sudah tampak stress.

"Anata, kau kenapa?" Sai mengelus punggung Ino lembut. Agak menyesal sebenarnya tadi ia sudah bicara ketus pada istrinya. Ino menggeleng-geleng. Wajahnya menghadap Sai dan memasang senyum lemah. "Aku tak apa, kepalaku hanya pusing sedikit, itu saja," bohong Ino.

Sai merengkuh Ino. "Maaf aku tadi membangunkanmu," kata Sai. "Tak apa Sai, kau kan tidak tahu apa maunya Inojin," Ino mendesah pelan. Padahal dalam hatinya tadi ia kesal juga kenapa Sai sangat tak peka sebagai seorang ayah? Kalau bayi menangis pasti alasannya ada tiga, yaitu lapar atau haus, bosan, sakit. Itu saja. Masa Sai masih tak paham soal itu? Inojin kan sudah hampir satu tahun hidup bersama mereka. Ino mengeluh soal ini diam-diam.

Sai sebaliknya merasa tak enak hati pada Ino. Saat dirinya fokus misi selama sebulan, Ino mengurus banyak hal dalam waktu bersamaan. Istrinya yang cantik itu bekerja di divisi intelijen, kadang membantu Sakura juga di rumah sakit Konoha, mengurus toko bunga, belum lagi posisinya sebagai kepala klan Yamanaka dan disibukkan hal-hal internal klan. Semua itu tentu sangat menguras waktu dan tenaga. Bahkan setelah seharian sibuk kesana kemari, Ino tetap mengasuh bayi mereka dengan baik di malam hari.

Seketika Sai merasa dirinya tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Ino Yamanaka.

"Tidurlah, Ino," bisik Sai lembut pada Ino yang masih dipeluknya. "Inojin bagaimana?" Ino enggan tidur duluan. "Kan ada aku. Giliranku yang jaga Inojin sampai pagi," kata Sai.

"Tapi anata, kau baru pulang dari misi. Kau pasti masih lelah, biar aku saja" Ino jadi tak enak hati ditawari begitu. Bagaimanapun, suaminya baru pulang dari misi selama sebulan penuh, harusnya Sai istirahat dulu sampai tenaganya benar-benar pulih.

Sai tersenyum, hatinya terharu mendengar Ino sangat perhatian padanya. "Tenang saja, besok aku libur beberapa hari. Aku bisa tidur seharian kalau Inojin juga tidur. Kau sendiri harus tetap bekerja kan? Kudengar besok ada rapat di rumah sakit Konoha, kau harus datang,"

Ino jadi ingin menangis mendengar Sai bicara begitu. Lihat, betapa suaminya sangat pengertian dan perhatian padanya! Ino benar-benar bersyukur mendapatkan Sai sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

"Yeahh kalau kau memaksa baiklah, aku tidur duluan," wanita pirang itu melirik sebentar ke Inojin. "Sepertinya kita beruntung. Inojin sudah ngantuk berat," mata bayi itu kini tertutup, susunya sudah habis ia minum. Wajahnya lelap sekali, damai.

Sai tersenyum manis. "Nah, kau tidurlah duluan, aku bawa Inojin dulu ke kamarnya," dengan hati-hati lelaki pucat itu menggendong Inojin kemudian hilang di balik pintu.

Ino kembali beringsut di atas kasur dan merapatkan selimut. Kepalanya masih lumayan pusing tapi setidaknya Sai mau membantunya mengurus Inojin tengah malam begini. Ino benar-benar sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Tak sampai lima menit Sai kembali lagi ke ranjangnya bersama Ino. Bayi laki-lakinya sudah tidur dengan tenang di boxnya semula. Sai berharap semoga Inojin tidak bangun-bangun lagi sampai pagi.

Ino sudah tidur. Ritme nafasnya pelan satu-satu. Memandangnya Sai jadi tersenyum, ia suka sekali pada wanita ini. Istrinya begitu hebat dan kuat. Sai bisa melihat di pundak Ino ada banyak sekali tugas dan tanggung jawab, dan sebagai suami dari wanita hebat ini, sudah seharusnya Sai membantunya, meringankan bebannya.

Hati-hati, Sai memeluk Ino dari belakang. Bibirnya melengkung tipis mencium wangi rambut emas Ino.

 _Terima kasih, Ino..._

Selamat malam.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
